In the Line of Duty
by my-threesome
Summary: Sakura is new to ANBU and when the opportunity for higher ranked missions arises, she's willing to do everything needed to be eligible, including losing her virginity… but the question is, to who? Non-massacre Sakura-centric one-shot.


**If the flow of the story seems confusing, just take note of the "days to go". It's a countdown basically, to the lemon. I'm not a finicky person where pairings are concerned, but the lemon in this fic is one of my favourite het pairings regardless. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**In the Line of Duty**

**.:. -/ \- .:.**

Sakura Haruno was many things, but a slut, whore or scarlet woman she was not. She had heard all the stories, the rumours and whispered opinions on her love life and frankly, she'd gotten sick of it. Didn't people have anything better to do with their time? For Kami's sake, Ino had bets placed on whether any last blind date of hers would actually live to see the dawn, much less get _lucky_!

It put a serious dampener on their friendship and the pinkette currently wasn't talking to the big mouth.

But this was finally it; she was really going to do this. Sakura had weighed her options, tested the waters, and now she was diving in head first. All her sniffing around, contemplation and hard earned "dates" had finally panned out. She was standing in her apartment, wearing her ANBU uniform and silently praying to Kami that she wasn't about to make a terrible mistake.

She was about to lose herself, her innocence, and all so that she could be a part of the elite ANBU units (for a Kunoichi, that meant access to seduction missions the Shinobi could only salivate over). Outside of the ANBU, Kunoichi were outnumbered three to one; in ANBU, it was more like seven to one. There was no ranking system in this organisation beyond experience, and she was about to get all the experience she could handle.

Swallowing heavily, Sakura removed her armour, arm guards, and gloves, throwing aside the items. She also stripped off her ANBU flak jacket and unclasped the undershirt. Her breasts were bound by the usual gauze she always wore, even though it wasn't your typical ANBU uniform. The man in front of her smiled slightly as Sakura unbound herself and her breasts bounced lightly. He held out his hand and she took it.

"It's okay Sakura," he said softly. "I don't bite."

She nodded and proceeded to remove the grey slacks she wore as a part of her uniform, pulling down the last of her clothes and finally standing naked. She respected him more than he'd realised – some would say he wasn't a gentleman, but Sakura had seen firsthand how considerate he really was. His reputation wasn't one easily earned. As he raked her form with his eyes, she let her mind drift: it wasn't easy to be scrutinised like this and not tremble.

Sakura remembered how all of this had gotten started.

…

**14 days to go.**

"She's definitely cute."

"I don't know; the pink hair is a bit too much."

"It's an exotic look – she doesn't have to fit in Lady Hokage, she just needs to draw the right kind of attention."

Sakura had been standing in front of Tsunade and Anko Mitarashi for ten minutes, in the Hokage's office, listening to them debating her good and bad qualities – from her physique to the way she held herself when addressing her Hokage. They hadn't even told her what she'd been summoned for in the first place. Her shishou was beginning to try her patience. She cleared her throat several times, her attempts to discern their intentions going ignored.

"I think it's worth the risk."

"She doesn't have any training in this field."

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura growled out. "Why am I here?"

Anko gave her a wry smile. "You're the bait on my next mission, providing you meet the requirements."

"What requirements?"

Tsunade looked uncomfortable. "I need to know… if you've had sex, Sakura."

"What..?" Sakura gaped like a fish out of water. "Shishou?"

"Are you a virgin?" Anko asked.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"To what question?" Tsunade asked the snake mistress.

"Touché. Well pinky?"

What could she say? Sakura was lost for words. Her innocence had never been questioned before, and she was beginning to think both women were having fun putting her on the spot.

Anko sighed. "I guess you _are_ then. Lady Tsunade, what about that Yamanaka girl?"

"W-wait," Sakura stammered. "What is this all about, _really_?"

"I have an S rank seduction mission that Anko's going on in two weeks time," Tsunade said. "The client wants a tag team – one to distract while the other… well, even if you haven't _had_ sex, you know what I mean. But there's no telling which Kunoichi I send will attract the target, so it's vital that both women have sexual experience. Understand?"

"Yes shishou, I'm sorry." Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"There's no need to apologise Sakura. I wanted you for this mission because of your skills. It's a high paying ANBU level job and things could get dicey. Ino Yamanaka might be better at seduction, but she's not half the fighter you are."

Sakura beamed with pride, lifting her eyes to take in the smugness of her shishou. The woman took pride in her student.

"So to be eligible for this mission," Sakura said slowly, "I have to have had… s-sex?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm not going to pressure you Sakura, the decision's entirely up to you, but if you want this mission, and more like it, you'll have to lose your virginity."

Sakura nodded back to her. "I understand. I'll do it."

…

She had been so confident, even if embarrassed, standing in front of those two women and proclaiming her intention to lose her virginity. It had sounded so easy, in theory. But the next two weeks had grated on her nerves, and with the initial deadline, she'd decided to recruit the only person she knew who both had the experience and know how to put her plan into motion… Ino.

…

**13 days to go.**

Watching the blond as she flirted shamelessly with Genma Shiranui, Sakura was sure someone, somewhere was laughing at the irony. The reason she wanted Ino's help was to do exactly what came so naturally for her best friend. Ino knew the ins and outs of the single Shinobi in Konoha, and probably the civilian men as well.

Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying – from her high vantage point, crouched on a rooftop several buildings away – but their body language was loud and clear. She wasn't an expert, but if she had to guess, Sakura would bet that Ino and Genma had more of a history than the blond had ever told even _her_.

Maybe it was just her ninja training that was picking up on some sort of past camaraderie…?

Last night, Sakura couldn't sleep, thinking about her deal with Tsunade. It wasn't a bet, per se, but there were definitely stakes riding on the outcome, and more than ever, she needed the legendary sucker to again "luck out". She had no idea _why_ she wanted this mission so much. Perhaps it wasn't just about the pay, the desire to get out of the village for awhile (she'd been cooped up in that hospital for far too long), or her instinct to continually challenge herself: she was nineteen years old, and she'd never done anything more than kiss a guy.

And Naruto didn't count as a romantic encounter in her books.

As Ino giggled a little too loudly, Sakura's mind went over the possibilities of Shinobi she knew who were single.

Sasuke was popular, hot, and probably had a million girls hanging off of him every night. He was experienced, but he didn't go spreading it around, and she knew, that underneath that gruff, cold exterior, was a beating heart. She'd seen it in the middle of battle, how ferociously he defended his companions, and the slight twitch of his mouth when someone who didn't fawn over him made a joke he found funny.

He cared.

But what qualities would be the most important in a guy when having sex for the first time?

Considerate and experienced came to mind. She supposed the guy didn't have to not be a virgin, she wasn't going to judge the person she slept with, especially considering her own innocence. But it would be nice for her first time to be with someone who wasn't going to be sloppy or uncoordinated.

Sakura really _needed_ to discuss this with Ino, who despite her gossip queen persona, would never let it slip that the pinkette was considering this. The blond had once told her that virginal guys were normally more clumsy than virginal girls. Apparently, the first five men Ino had slept with (the rabid whore) were virgins, and only once she moved onto guys with more experience did she truly start to enjoy herself.

But the girl was a one woman red light district. Surely it was just personal preference?

Sakura sighed, watching enviously as Ino handled Genma like a pro, while twirling a kunai in her hand. She spotted a blur of blond and orange heading toward the training grounds and thought about him. There was no doubt Naruto would be receptive to the idea of sleeping with her, as he'd had a crush on her for years. But she couldn't imagine someone as outlandish as him had that much experience…

'_I really need to lay off the judgements.'_

Kiba Inuzuka… he was definitely attractive, but Sakura was allergic to fleas. She'd heard the rumours about his clan, but didn't believe them. Akamaru on the other hand, she wasn't so sure about… no, she wasn't _crazy_, just concerned about catching something from Kiba that came from his _constant_ canine companion.

Sakura gripped the handle on her kunai tightly and blushed as she spotted Kakashi.

Okay, she could admit, her ex-Sensei was suave, charming from what she could tell with that mask in place, _very_ good looking. It was kind of weird, entertaining the idea of sleeping with someone who had helped to mentor her. Sakura was still sore about the time he'd spent helping Sasuke, even Naruto, while ignoring her, so a part of her mind skimmed over the "ex-sensei" title and went straight to the hot man who could have any woman he wanted.

She sighed.

All this thinking was giving her a headache.

"Forehead, what do you think you are doing?"

Sakura almost fell off the roof. Genma was gone, but in her musings, she'd failed to notice Ino's approach.

"Were you perving on me again forehead?"

"No!" Sakura snapped. "I-I was just thinking!"

"Uh-huh." Ino crouched down next to her. "You were _thinking_ about perving on me, weren't you?"

"Shut up pig."

Ino chuckled. "Relax, I'm just kidding. What were you thinking about, if I might ask?"

"Relationships," Sakura said, wary right in that moment of telling Ino everything. "And if anyone I know is dating someone right now."

"Oh…" Ino frowned. "If you want me to set you up with someone, all you have to do is ask."

Did the girl have a mind reading jutsu that didn't require physical contact? Sakura was _sure_ the Yamanaka family jutsu was limited to touch when reading someone's mind.

"Let's see," Ino said, rubbing her chin. "I heard that Naruto spent yesterday afternoon with Hinata, but there was no date-like action – it was strictly plutonic. But, I think they look good together, so paws off, okay?" She frowned. "And stay away from Sai: I'm cracking that tough nut."

Sakura choked out a laugh. "E-excuse me?"

"He's even more frigid than _you_, Sakura. Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah, Lee's too weird, don't go there. Shino… eew. Shikamaru well, he's nice, so add him to the _maybe_ pile. Choji's cute, in a down to earth kind of way I guess. But you're gonna want someone who's capable of multitasking, which means NO to guys who spend too much time eating, sleeping, showering, staring in the mirror or getting dressed. Come to think about it, that excludes Shikamaru from the list too. Hm…"

"What are you even talking about?" Sakura groaned. "Since when are _you_ that picky about guys?"

"For me, never; but for my naïve little pinky friend, I will only accept the best."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'What was I thinking, asking Ino for advice?'_

"Just forget it Ino-pig," she said.

"You're the one that wanted a list of the guys not currently in a relationship, not me, you loon."

Sakura growled at that. If anyone in the leaf twelve was in a relationship, they were hiding it well. Not even Ino knew if, for example, Neji Hyuuga had a girl stashed in his new apartment. The blond had tried to find out, thinking it would be a shame for a guy that hot to be alone at nights. But he didn't respond to her advances, and she was seriously considering that maybe he was gay. Sakura had to remind her that being rebuked by the opposite sex did not necessarily mean the man in question was gay. She just might not be his type.

Of course, she thought her crazy.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ino had said, "I'm everybody's type."

Sakura remembered rolling her eyes and saying, "you're not _mine_, Ino."

"Eh… too bad."

Sakura shook her head at that memory. Ino was incorrigible.

"There's more going on here," Ino said. "What's up with you?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course."

"I've been offered a high paying ANBU mission, but there's a catch–"

"You have to lose your virginity."

Sakura gaped at her.

"I know what you're talking about forehead. Granted, it wasn't me personally – I wouldn't touch ANBU if it was run by shadow clones of Genma who only wanted me in there to watch me _move_. But someone I know did the same thing a number of years back and she's richer than the Hokage." Ino whistled. "I say go for it."

Sakura stared at her friend as if the woman had grown two heads. But Ino wasn't paying attention. She went back over the list so far and added a few more possibilities that she thought Sakura would "get a kick out of".

"Oh, and Itachi Uchiha!" Ino squealed, startling Sakura. "He's hot, deep, and definitely single, from what I hear."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Sakura asked tentatively, not liking the idea all of a sudden of giving her virginity to someone who'd been with her best friend.

"Uh, no. He rebuked me." Ino sighed.

"Then you probably think he's gay," Sakura said sarcastically. "So why even mention him?"

"Oh no," Ino said haughtily, "he is _not_ gay. I refuse to believe it!"

Sakura stared at her, thoroughly nonplussed. She. Thought. What. Now? And before she could help herself, she threw her head back and laughed.

"What are you laughing at? He's no good to me if he's gay. Or you either – he'd be such a sweet boyfriend."

"I'm not looking for a long term relationship Ino, just a means to an end."

"Okay, I can help you with that." Ino grinned. "Oh, it is _on_!"

…

**10 days to go.**

Several days had passed, and Sakura was hitting the night clubs, with Ino dragging her along to each one they could make it to before passing out. But no matter how much she drank, she was never going to find Kiba dancing with Akamaru as attractive, nor the idea of Choji paying more attention to his dinner than anything she had to say… not to mention that Shikamaru was avoiding both of them like the plague. It was the first time outside of a mission that Sakura had seen him motivated _this_ much.

On the third night, Sakura found herself sitting up in her booth, ignoring the way this made Ino chortle at her, and watching Sasuke Uchiha as he arrived with his cousin. Shisui was a lady's man true, but he didn't hold the quiet allure that Sasuke did… or Itachi for that matter.

As the famous Uchiha brothers found themselves adequate amounts of alcohol, Ino jumped up, grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her over to them.

The club was packed – it was a ninja bar that rarely saw civilians, unless they were _working_ here. Sakura stood on a few toes and received her fair share of bruises, but the blond pulling on her was clearly immune to bodily harm.

"I think your chaperone is trying to tell you something," Shisui said to Sakura, as Ino made a hasty retreat immediately after depositing her in front of all three Uchiha. "May I have this dance?"

So Sakura obliged him, glancing over at Sasuke… at Itachi. If Shisui noticed, he never said anything, and proceeded to pull her into a tighter embrace – especially as the songs started to slow down. Sakura danced with several others after that, her drinking hand never empty and was enjoying herself for the first time in several days when Sasuke finally made a move on her.

He was very studious and unlike Shisui, didn't dance the samba to jazz music. "I was wondering when you'd come out to play," he said.

Sakura, who was having a hard time hearing him despite the fact that he'd taken her drink away, leant in closer to him. "What?"

"You've been so cold and uninviting Sakura. It's no wonder you've never danced with a guy before."

What was he talking about? She didn't get it. When had she given him the impression she was frigid? She used to be one of his fan girls for Kami's sake. But now that she thought about it, when was the last time she'd tried to throw herself at him? She couldn't remember.

But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. "Maybe you should dance with Neji Hyuuga: I heard he's a cold fish too."

Before Sakura could react, he pulled away, cocked his head toward the bar, and then left her on the dance floor, alone.

'_What the fuck?'_

Sakura stood, confused, for a few seconds, before the anger seethed and she looked around for a head of raven hair so she could pummel the Uchiha… he was gone. She forced herself not to take it out on the nearby dancers and walked off the floor with as much dignity as she could muster. As it turned out, Neji was at the bar, ordering two drinks after she sat down on the stool next to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he handed her a tropical looking concoction.

"You look like you could use that," he said.

"Sasuke's an arrogant, retarded _prick_," she stated matter-of-factly, and the Hyuuga raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I would have to agree but, I don't think I've ever heard anyone say it out loud quite like that before."

"It's an Uchiha trait," said Itachi – she hadn't noticed he was on the other side of Neji. "Right Sasuke?"

'_Oh Kami, kill me now.'_

She was outnumbered, outflanked, and suddenly out of alcohol. Neji seemed to take pity on her and indicated for her to follow him as he left the bar. He put his unfinished drink on the silver tray of a passing waiter and pulled Sakura onto the dance floor.

"Let it go," he advised, and Sakura sighed heavily.

The night wore on, and it was after a few more of those concoctions Neji was calling 'Tropical Sundae' that Sakura couldn't drink anymore, using him for support. The club had started to thin out, but the members of the leaf twelve, their team captains, and a number of elite Jounin Sakura knew the name and home address of were the only ones left (bar a few stragglers). That was when Tenten finally made her move. She stalked over to Sakura, and angry look on her face – at her approach, Neji sidestepped so that Sakura was forced to support her own weight.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura gripped the high heeled sandals she'd removed from her tired feet and narrowed her eyes at the weapon mistress. "What are you talking about?"

Tenten snarled. "Everyone's making bets on your love life Sakura, and I can see from the way you were hanging on Neji all night, that Sasuke's right: you're a _whore_."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity heard her: tears threatening to spill, Sakura reacted instinctively – she ran. Someone was calling her name (several someone's) but she ignored them. She felt suddenly sober, running from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she could, toward her apartment, and desperate to get home before the tears finally came. It was a tall order, but she made it, and Sakura collapsed on top of her neatly made bed, sobbing into the duvet.

It was over an hour before she heard her doorbell ring, but whoever was on the other side clearly decided to give her space. Sakura rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling as the tears subsided. She was starting to worry that this _need_ to get laid was the right thing to do. It was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth.

…

Sakura _hated_ her memories of that night. And here she was, ten days later, standing naked in front of her fellow ANBU, and she couldn't stop thinking about what he'd witnessed.

"Stop thinking," he said, walking toward her.

He was pulling off his own clothes as he went, and once he was completely naked, took Sakura's hand again, and led her onto the bed. She was terrified, but at the same time, seeing that godly body, she felt so… excited. If this was her first time, she couldn't imagine a finer specimen of the male species to lose her virginity to. Being a ninja toned out the body, men and women alike, and she was surprised at herself that she hadn't realised he would be so well built as well.

The standard, lean muscles that were developed to allow speed without sacrificing power was the perfect body as far as Sakura was concerned. Her eyes travelled over his body, from those chiselled pectoral muscles, to those legs that were just an extension of the rest of his perfection. Her eyes now lingered on his limp organ and she couldn't look away as it jerked slightly.

"Your staring is turning me on," he said and she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. You look better naked too."

Sakura looked up to see he was checking her out as well. He laid her onto her back and hovered over her, his eyes intense on hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "If it's just for that mission, you shouldn't–"

"I have to do this some time," she said, smiling in an attempt to alleviate his concerns. "I'm ready."

He nodded and leant in to kiss her. The warmth that enveloped her very being was so comfortable, so _inviting_, that she was almost worried he was just a figment of her imagination. She would never have guessed he could be so open with her. His body fit against hers, like a clay mould, but this sculpted piece of art was not something just _anyone_ could chisel. She moved with him as he ground his hips into her groin, flaring the heat that was building within her before pulling out of the impassioned kiss to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered huskily. "About everything."

…

**8 days to go.**

Neji had gone looking for Sakura but she hid well. Tenten's words had cut her deeper than she'd expected, and she hadn't been out in public since. It killed her that her normally sweet, feisty, but caring friend had gotten so riled up, and so quickly. Ino told her that the brunette had had a few drinks and was sobbing the next morning when she realised what she'd said, but Sakura was wary all the same. She had time off from the hospital until the two weeks were up, but this was the first time she'd actually taken Tsunade up on her offer for some leave.

It was time to get back to work.

Sakura was just exiting her apartment when Neji came up to the door. She'd never had anyone wait outside her apartment before… it was flattering, but if he didn't say all the right things, he was going to find out what it felt like to _fly_.

"Neji," she nodded to him.

He returned the gesture. "Sakura-san. I wanted to apologise for Tenten's words the other night."

"It's not your fault," Sakura said, closing her door and joining him on the open veranda outside her apartment.

"She was under the assumption you were coming onto me."

"I kind of got that." Sakura leant against the wooden railing. "So, are you two an item?"

He looked nervous. "It's in the initial stages: I'm not sure what to call it yet."

Sakura just nodded. _'Great, just my luck. Well, that's __one__ hottie I can cross off my ever-shortening-list.'_

Sasuke had pissed her off, Shisui had been _weird_, to say the least, and Itachi… as usual, she wasn't sure where _he_ stood. Just like Neji, he kept everything close to the vest, and just like Sasuke, he often did things that completely blew his words out of the water.

'_Maybe I should just avoid Uchiha men altogether.'_

That list was dwindling again.

Who else was there? She could start looking into the older age groups, just not too old. Anyone older than Kakashi was just going to freak her out.

Kakashi.

He wasn't a bad idea, but she doubted either of them would be able to get past the teacher-student thing; it would be like, if she were gay and approached Tsunade. Sakura shivered. _'I'll file that away.'_

But she liked Kakashi, and maybe, at another time, she wouldn't feel so weird. But for now, she had to keep her sights on people who didn't know her the way he did… she wasn't sure _what_ she was looking for anymore.

Sakura sighed. "Thanks Neji, I appreciate the thought, but if anyone needs to apologise, it's Tenten." She bowed politely. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and left, though reluctantly. Neji was the kind of guy that disliked conflict and tried to play peacemaker between friends, even if he did so from the shadows. It was what Sakura liked so much about him. He was so… sweet. She groaned again.

'_For crying out loud, all I want is to have sex! Why is that so much to ask?'_

…

**5 days to go.**

The days were wearing on her and she was close to breaking point. Her dreams were filled with naked men, a certain Uchiha, and the possibility that she would be better off gay. She'd considered running off to Suna, perhaps throwing herself at the mercy of the Kazekage, and perhaps seeing if Gaara knew how to get her out of her rut… or help her release her sexual frustration. But Ino had other ideas – she set about fixing up some blind dates for her, but they were either extremely dull, or had heard about the rather _public_ rumours of her humiliation. Luckily, Ino was keeping her mouth shut and hadn't said anything about Sakura's real intentions.

She felt like she'd aged thirty years in the past three days, and was ready to just give up when Tsunade called her into her office to ask her if she was okay. But honestly, she couldn't tell her the world hated her and she was seriously worried she'd be a virgin forever. So the older medic decided to send her on a mission, and as luck would have it (or no luck at all really), the ANBU mission in question landed her in the same unit as the man who'd been haunting her dreams… Sasuke.

…

Five days on from her miserable ANBU mission with the youngest of the famous Uchiha brothers, Sakura was finally at peace.

The man hovering over her cradled Sakura's body like it was porcelain, his mouth exploring the valley between her breasts before moving over her nipples and suckling… _hard_. She writhed and whimpered, her fingers running through his hair as he took his time getting to know her body. Once he moved further south, his tongue coating her skin, she shivered in anticipation. He approached her thighs without hesitation, diving into her waiting, wet abyss with his tongue, his teeth grazing her clitoris as she bucked under his hold.

Sakura let out a scream as he made her cum and gripped him tighter, reciting his name like a mantra.

It was a full twenty four hours ago that he'd come to her, and she'd realised this man was not as snobbish as she'd always thought… well, _almost_.

…

**1 day to go.**

"He told me all about you."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, glaring at the Uchiha. "And what exactly did he say?"

"That you're whinny, needy and weak." He smirked at her animalistic growl. "Obviously he doesn't actually _know_ you that well."

Sakura gaped at him. She did that a lot. "Did you just… compliment me?"

He smiled. "Yes Sakura, despite my arrogant ways and unfamiliarity with conversing with temperamental pink haired Kunoichi, I am capable of complimenting you – don't look so surprised. But I didn't come to your apartment to discuss my otouto. I wanted to offer my help with that wager you have going with our esteemed Hokage…"

…

Sakura had given into Itachi Uchiha's advances, relenting rather _annoyingly_ a day later. She wanted to make sure he was serious, and upon realisation that the Uchiha heir had long figured out what she was up to with her sudden desire to go clubbing, she also realised he'd been following her for the past two weeks. He was a master at genjutsu, so she hadn't noticed, but now, he wasn't masking his presence from her. He'd told her of his intentions, his past invasion of her privacy, and instead of the familiar feeling of anger at his arrogance, Sakura was turned on.

So that was how she'd ended up underneath Itachi, naked, with her legs spread as far as they would go and those penetrating dark eyes looking into hers for last minute confirmation that this was truly what she wanted.

She nodded her agreement and he held her close, kissing her deeply as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Sakura bucked painfully underneath him and he stilled, his tongue the only muscle still working. She twitched; her body clenched in pain as she tried to bear the brunt of her broken virginity. The man above her continued to kiss her, murmuring sweet words to her until her hips jerked upward instinctively, having felt a jolt from his dick as her walls clenched around him. She swallowed heavily.

And with that it was over. The pain receded and Sakura squirmed, trying to get more friction from the still man above her. He noticed her desire and started to move. He pulled all the way out, and slid back in gently, mindful of her petite body, despite the fact that she was no longer in pain.

He wouldn't have looked twice at this woman until he found out about her desire to lose her virginity for her ANBU responsibilities. He'd lost his in haste, hoping to move from that experience to the next as though it was just another skill he could perfect. And he'd had his share of lovers since, but he always regretted the person he'd lost his innocence to. Sakura was different. She wanted the first time to mean something. He'd overheard her talking to Ino, a woman _he_ had rebuked, and made a decision: he would be the one to take the pinkette's virginity.

It was a sudden urge he couldn't explain away, and so he didn't fight it.

Sakura Haruno, complete with thrusting hips, gorgeous emerald eyes and a body to die for, was _his_ and he wasn't letting her go. He impaled her faster, shifting his angle on her and hooking her left leg over his shoulder.

"Nnaagh!"

Itachi reached down the length of Sakura's inner thigh, brushing her purposefully as he did, and pressed down on her nub, grounding it out to hasten her orgasm. He wanted her first time to be memorable, and from the instinctual moans echoing throughout her apartment, Sakura was too far gone into the pleasure to _ever_ forget it. He felt his own release coming and they rushed toward their shared climax; her inner walls began to spasm and his twin sacs tightened before his hips jerked and he spilled into her. The relentless flood accompanied Sakura's loudest scream yet and she growled, her body dropping from the odd angle Itachi had wrenched her into and she scooted lazily to reach the pillows.

Itachi collapsed next to her and pulled his lover into his chest. "You're mine now."

"Okay," she said sleepily, kissing his chest. "But you have to stop stalking me."

**.:. -/ \- .:.**

+/_\+


End file.
